New Beginnings: Mistle Me Sequel
by ChristyCat
Summary: As the New Year approaches, Lois tries to finish an article aftr hours. Tries is the operative word as her mind is not exactly on her work. - Sequel to last year's "Mistle Me."


_**New Beginnings - New Years 2009 Ficlet**_

**Title: **New Beginnings  
**Author: **brdwaybebe  
**Category: **SR? It's kinda verse-less lol but since my manip is Routh/Bosworth let's go with SR  
**Prompt: **New Years Eve/Day  
**Rating: **PG....Maybe 13? hehehe  
**Word Count: **1246  
**Summary: **As the New Year approaches, Lois tries to finish an article aftr hours. Tries is the operative word as her mind is not exactly on.  
**Spoilers: "**Mistle Me"  
**Author's Notes: ** This is the sequel to my holiday fic from last year. Remember? Lois....Clark....a mistletoe? If not feel free to refresh yourself here: "Mistle Me" I was in a smoochy kissy kind a mood when I wrote it last year and what do ya know...I ws in a similiar mood when I wrote this little ditty. -grins- This was nonbeta'd and it was written late at night so....there may be typos but I did my best! I hope you like!

She didn't _think_there had been any added "Christmas cheer" in the eggnog and yet ever since the party she had the warmest feeling inside. _Maybe the kiss meant more to you thank you think. _A little voice teased from her romantic, less logical right brain.

Lois shook her head rolling her eyes, trying not purse her lips in time to hide the girlish smile that was creeping over them. She failed. Clearing her throat, she set her concentration back on her interview notes she'd gathered on her last assignment. The Santa robberies piece had been well received and Perry had asked her to pen a follow up for the New Years Day edition of the Daily Planet. Lois frowned at the stack of paper that signified the information she had gathered. The assailants had been captured, names released, and accolades given, which gave her a lot to do and not much time to do it in.

To make matters worse her mind kept straying, flitting off into fanciful daydreams. The tapping of her pen on her desk reminded her of her heartbeat, thrumming frantically as Clark's lips had brushed over hers... A lock of hair had fallen across her cheek and brought to her mind, Clark's thumb gently gliding across the planes of her face.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Lois twirled her hair into a bun and jammed the pencil through it, holding the coiled hair in place. She nodded definitively, having thwarted both distractions. She pulled the stack of papers toward her and set about organizing her thoughts.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you." An amused voice lilted behind her, causing Lois to flip around in surprise.

Clark leaned against the partition between their desks, a picture of relaxation. His hair was tousled, just enough to make her fingers itch to bury themselves in it. His suit coat was unbuttoned and her eyes followed the curved landscape of his chest a moment before she snapped to attention.

His lip twitched into a smile just as her heartbeat quickened. If she hadn't known better she would have almost sworn he was privy to the effect he had on her. Lois mentally shook herself, wondering how on earth in the matter of less than a week Clark Kent had suddenly developed th ability to turn her into a quivering pile of goo.

She stared up at him a moment before realizing he'd spoken. She cursed herself silently and cleared her throat, "Yeh the bad guys got caught too close to deadline and now I need to get this thing written in time for the morning edition." The urgency of the deadline did little to distract her from the fact that Clark had perched casually on the end of the desk.

Clark grinned. "Hard work, the price of greatness." His eyes danced with merriment. "Would you like some help?"

Lois narrowed her eyes slightly and turned back to her work. "I've been going it alone for year's now, Clark. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She did her best to ignore the way he was looking at her and try to relearn how it was that letters worked together to form words...

Clark smiled softly. "I have no doubt in your capabilities." he murmured. He paused a moment and then exhaled. Seeming to be gathering courage, Clark reached forward, his fingers curling slowly around hers. With the gentlest of tugs he pulled her to her feet until they stood face to face. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of the Christmas party...and I was just wondering if you were done...'going it on your own.' " His voice was little more than a whisper, his expression had grown serious, intense, vulnerable. His fingers trailed their warmth across her face before cupping her chin and guiding her to look up into his eyes.

Lois' head swam with the unexpected, though welcome turn of events. Her eyes traveled over every feature on his face before her chin tilted upward, in an ever so slight invitation.

Cobalt forged with hazel as Clark closed the distance between them. Lois braced herself against the expanse of his chest, craning her neck to look into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat she rose up onto her toes as he lowered his head to meet her. His eyes disappeared behind a veil of ebony lashes and she felt his breath on her skin a moment before his lips.

In that moment, her entire being reach out and embraced him. She wrapped her arms around the strong muscles of his neck. His lips feathered across hers, leaving tingles of delicious sensation in their wake. She felt his arms slide around her waist giving her an anchor the beautiful chaos she was now beginning to associate with his kiss.

Lois pressed herself into his embrace, her lips drinking in every movement, every intoxicating to and fro that he tenderly beset upon her. She was completely entranced by him. His taste, his scent, she was thoroughly enveloped. His mouth danced over hers in such a way that she felt as if this is what it had been created to do.

In a moment, in an eternity, they separated, their uneven breathing the only sound in the room save for the impassioned heartbeat that thundered in Lois' ears. She was lost in the glow of his affection, her eyelids held down by the blissful weight of her head resting against his chest.

His arms settled around her, his chin resting atop the crown of her head, completing the shelter of his embrace. Lois encircled his back with her own arms, trying and failing to reach all the way to his shoulders. He towered over her, strong, stable and lovely. She turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest and nuzzled in deeper into this heavenly moment.

Her eyes opened dreamily, she blinked once or twice before the haze dissipated and gave way to clarity. The ruby digits of her desk clock glowed merrily announcing it was twelve minutes until midnight, and the new year.

A grin bloomed on Lois' face and a soft chuckle bubbled musically from her lips.

Clark seemed unwilling to let her go and he gave her a light squeeze. "What is it?" his voice was cashmere on her senses and she felt a thrill of delight go through her at the mere sound of his voice.

"It's 11:48." She grinned again. "I think you are supposed to wait until midnight for the kissing."

There was a pause, but she felt his cheek flex as he smiled against her hair. "I couldn't wait that long." His fingers played with the fine hairs at the base of her neck, sending shivers over skin that was now speckled in goose bumps. "I feel terrible for interrupting your work." the teasing tone in his voice suggested otherwise as he pulled the pencil from her hair and very diliberately let it fall to the floor.

Lois leaned back a bit to smile up into his face. She reached up and ran her finger along the curve of his jaw and watched him as he purred like a satisfied cat and leaned into her touch.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." She murmured, her lips already tilted once again toward his. "Happy New Year, Clark."

He smiled softly once again. "Happy New Year, Lois."


End file.
